


365 Days

by priestessofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Gangs, Gangsters, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessofren/pseuds/priestessofren
Summary: Inspired by the Polish film, 365 Dni."If in 365 days you haven't fallen in love with me, then you may leave. But until then you shall stay here."
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 25





	365 Days

**Author's Note:**

> After finding 365 dni over the weekend, I couldn't help myself but write a fic with Kylo as a gangster. Personally I think the story fits Kylo quite nicely. 
> 
> I do not own 365 dni in anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think.
> 
> xoxo  
> Em

**DAY ZERO**

Olivia pulled her long hair off the back of her neck, the twenty-four inches of dark hair was not welcomed in the stifling heat. Then she adjusted the circular glasses on her nose. Italy. Yet there barely a flicker of excitement in her entire body. Phasma, her closest friend stood beside her fanning herself with her boarding pass. Olivia looked around; the streets were bust with tourism. She wanted to see less of that and more of real history.

“I don’t think I’m going to stand this heat.” Phasma complained, pulling at the fabric of her vest to create a breeze.

“Soon as I get a ice cold Blue Lagoon in each hand I wont care.”

A Range Rover passed the women, and for a moment Olivia could have sworn on the other side of the tinted window someone was staring her in the eyes, examining her. Her spine was attacked with an intense shiver. A hand pressed on the small of her back, Olivia jumped, turning to look at her fair skinned, red head boyfriend.

Armitage Hux was a lean average height man. What had attracted her was gentleman values. He was a business man, helped run a series of hotels across Europe, which is where they were staying for her birthday. Olivia only hoped that something would make her birthday a little more exciting than a carbon copy of a hotel she lived in.

“You excited, honey?” He asked smiling. Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss on his lips.

❦ ❦ ❦

Her fingers glided down the seam of the satin black dress she had treated herself too. Her hair was straightened and fell down her back, tucked behind her ears which revealed a pair of beautiful dangling diamond earrings. She had given herself a natural make up luck, a slight shimmer on her eyelids then a soft pink gloss. Looking herself in the mirror, she had a smile on her face. However, she was dreading this evening, Phasma was the only person turning up she actually cared for. The rest of the guests were associates of Armitage’s.

Olivia turned to look at Armitage standing at the door way. He was dressed in smart white shirt and grey suit trousers, alongside a pair of shiny black shoes. He looked at her as if she were a shiny trophy which alone infuriated her. He held out his hand.

“Shall we?” He asked. Olivia took his hand and on the way to the suite door she pulled her bag off the bed and onto her shoulder. Her boyfriend smiled down on her. “I hope you enjoy tonight.”

“Of course, I will. I love you.”

“Tomorrow for your birthday I thought we could take a trip on a boat maybe.” He said as they walked down the corridor towards the lift.

“I’d love that.” Olivia grinned, feeling slightly better about their holiday already.

The couple joined Phasma and the rest of the guests in the hotel garden, where it had been decorated with twinkling lights in the trees and white balloons in small groups around the area. She spotted her tall towering best friend with two cocktails in her hands. Phasma was dressed in a pair of black fitted trousers and silk blouse rolled up at the sleeves, with flats on her feet, there was no need for extra height when Phasma stood at six foot three. Olivia let go of Armitage’s hand, walking over to her.

“Happy birthday.” Phasma said, handing over a cocktail.

“Thank you.” Olivia gushed, looking around and sighing with content. “Was this all you or him?” She asked, taking a sip of the blue lagoon cocktail.

“I’m offended. It was me of course.” Phasma replied. Olivia nodded. She only dreamed that Armitage would do something out of the box for her. He was a simple man and that affected her life too, but she was happy enough. She was lucky to have a good life, a good job, a nice home and she shouldn’t be surprised that it never got exciting.

The pair turned to see Armitage was already talking to work colleagues, which made Olivia laugh.

“Will he ever give himself a break?” Olivia asked her friend.

“Doubtful.”

❦ ❦ ❦

The night went slowly for everyone but Olivia and Phasma who gladly made their way through the cocktail menu, the taste of alcohol disappearing with every drink. The pair were lounging on a cushioned loveseat. Olivia’s strappy heels had long come off and her legs were resting over Phasma’s legs. She was admiring Armitage from a far, he had been busy for most of the night, except from coming over with her drinks. He managed to seal at least two deals. Olivia should have been angrier about it but watching him work fascinated her, as long as she didn’t have to be in involved.

“It’s past midnight.” Phasma said. “Happy twenty third birthday, Liv.”

“Thank you.” There a loud tapping against glass and everyone was called to attention. Olivia sat up seeing Armitage standing front and centre to crowd.

“Exactly twenty-three years and one minute ago, my beautiful Olivia was born.” Armitage held out his hand and Olivia picked her shoes to join his side. Olivia smiled at her boyfriend. “I could not have asked for a more intelligent, or stunning, girlfriend. I thank every single one of you for taking the night and celebrating with you. Thank you. Please enjoy the rest of your evening.” Armitage finished his speech, Olivia wrapped her arm around him and leaned up for a kiss, closing the couple of inches of height between them. Armitage cupped her cheek, giving her a deep kiss. Armitage never usually expressed his affection in public, Olivia welcomed the gift, pulling away and smiling.

“Want to come for a walk across the beach?” She whispered, dragging her fingers through his soft red hair.

“I think I can manage to close another franchise deal tonight. Why don’t you head down there and I’ll catch up?” He kissed the top of her head. She nodded, partly disappointed.

Olivia pulled away, walking towards Phasma to let her know she was going for a walk. Swinging her heels by her side, drunk she made her way through the gardens. Further away from the crowd the more at peace she felt. Olivia ran her fingers across the rose bushes, smiling at the soft touch of the petals, not watching where she was going.

She bumped into a strong chest. Looking up, the person before her was as tall as Phasma. His hair was long shaggy black, warm hazel eyes with pale skin. Full lips, and a scar crossed his cheek dipping down under his collar. A smart black shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans with a belt. He stared down on her, holding onto her arm to balance her.

“Are you lost, baby girl?” He smirked. Olivia took a step out of reach, but unable to talk. Instead of waiting for her to regain her ability to talk. The stranger walked past her and carried on walking the opposite direction.

When Olivia looked back, and there was no sign of him. She shook it off, pressing her hand to her throbbing head. She blamed the mysterious male on the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Olivia looked out to the sea. Moving towards the metal barrier that split the path and beach.

Then she waited, watching the tide float in and the moon reflect. If she wasn’t intoxicated then she would have taken herself for a dip in the cool water. Alone, because Armitage never joined her. 


End file.
